


Finding a Solo Family

by TheMadTeaPatty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, HEA, Happy Ending, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Deserved Better (Star Wars), The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), Time Travel Fix-It, raylo kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTeaPatty/pseuds/TheMadTeaPatty
Summary: It's been 10 years since the battle of Exegol. Rey has been living on the old Lars homestead with her twin children. one day while on a Jedi training trip the kids wander off and end up in the world between worlds. what was found there? what did they bring back?*How can I make Ben return that still makes sense in canon*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Returning to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing. this is just what I would like to see them do because let's be real BEN SOLO DESERVED BETTER

**Chapter 1**

Ben awoke to nothing. Nothing awoke him. Nothing around him, just an empty battlefield that has been long forgotten. He looks around this crumbled world. Looks at himself then notices a piece of paper placed in his hand with coordinates to his uncle’s original home. Hesitating to get up, not knowing how his body would react. ‘How am I alive? I gave all my life force to Rey. Where is Rey? I hope she’s safe’ Ben wonders back to where he left his ship.

It wasn’t an easy trek back to his ship but miraculously he made it back without too many problems. When Ben made it to the ship he noticed it had about a decade of dust covering it. ‘How long was I out?’ Ben wondered to himself.

Tatooine was uncomfortably hot. It didn’t help that Ben was in all black. At least he wasn’t in his full Kylo Ren outfit. He would have died of heatstroke Ben did not understand why the paper he found was to the old Lars moisture farm. Lukes childhood home. What could be there?

As Ben walks up to the old Lars homestead he sees two kids dueling with lightsabers. The small girl reminds him of his Rey. No, not his Rey. ‘She will never be mine’ he thinks to himself. Then Ben sees Rey come out the door. She is older than from when he last saw her. Ben honestly doesn’t know how he’s alive. When he forced healed Rey he gladly gave her the rest of his life force. He was willing to die if it meant that she got to live. Though Rey has aged, to Ben, she’s still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. She will always be beautiful to him no matter how old she is.

“Kids, practice time is over. Come inside to eat” Rey calls. “Ok Mom” the twins call back

Ben closes off from the force so she won’t notice him. He sees a black ring on her left ring finger and wonders who the lucky man is that gets to call Rey his. Ben is happy to see that she’s finally found her family. He sees her smile but it doesn’t exactly light up her face. She still had pain there and Ben wonders if a part of that was him.

Ben realizes he’s been gone for an extremely long time. 10 years at least, by the age of the kids. A part of his heartbreaks from the idea that Rey found her family without him. They are a dyad in the force, and while he’s happy she’s happy, it hurts him that she found happiness with someone else. 

Ben sees the kids deactivate their lightsabers and run inside. Then he drops his shields and walks up to the home. 

“Ben” He hears Rey say to herself

“Rey,” Ben says loud enough for her to hear. 

Rey freezes when she hears her name being called by the man she has dreamed of every night since she has last seen him. She feels the connection with him again and she would never forget the voice of the man she loved but couldn’t keep. Rey turns around with tears in her eyes

“Ben?” she cries.

When Ben nods. Rey runs straight for him, nearly knocking him over, and grabs him to give him the tightest hug he’s ever had. Ben is shocked at first. But returns the hug. He never wants to let her go. But he knows he has to eventually. She isn’t his to have and to hold.

Rey was the first to pull away. Still wrapped in his arms she stares into his eyes and places her hands on the sides of his face. 

“How is this even possible? You look the same as the day I lost you. I saw you disappear in the force.” Rey whispered to Ben. she didn’t dare speak louder for fear this was all a dream. “I‘ve missed you so much”

“I haven’t got a clue. The last thing I remember is kissing you and feeling the happiest I’ve ever felt because I was able to bring you back. I couldn’t live in a world where you were gone. Then I lost all energy and just thought how happy I was that you were alive and safe.” Ben leaned into Reys’ hands. Living for her touch. Soaking in every second he can until it’s taken away from him. 

“Ben, the Battle of  Exegol was 10 years ago.” Rey brings his face to hers and leans her forehead to his “I don’t have a clue how but thank the maker, the force has brought you back to me” 

They are silent for a moment. Reeling in the presence of each other. Not daring to move, afraid the other will disappear. Then Rey pulls Ben’s face to hers and gives him a kiss matching the emotion the one from years ago.

“Ben I have so much to tell you. I don’t even know where to start.”

“You finally found a family. I saw your kids. They are strong in the force. Just like their mother.” Ben chuckles “I’m happy you finally found your place and have a family that loves you the way you deserve to be loved” Ben takes Reys hands and kisses them then holds her left hand looking at the ring on her finger.

“Oh, Ben.” Rey could see the heartbreak written on his face. “I’m not married. I wear the ring so no one bothers me about that kind of stuff because” Rey pauses “My heart belongs to my kid’s father. And the reason they’re so strong in the force is that, well what else would you expect from the children of a dyad” She says with a smirk. “Ben, you’re their father” 

Ben is frozen for a moment. Letting all the new information process. 

“But how is that possible? We only kissed.” Ben is lost in thought.

“I spoke with your mom and Luke's force ghosts. They’ve been here since I got there. They think that when you brought me back it was so powerful that it created them. Palpatine did day our bond so strong it could create life.” Rey assured him. “Ben. I’m so beyond happy that you’re here. But how did you find me? I get that this is where Luke grew up but how did you know to come here?” 

“I found this in my pocket” Ben pulls out the scrap of paper that guided him home. “I didn’t have this 10 years ago. But when I woke up I found this so then I came to find you” 

Rey examines the paper. Then she notices how familiar the writing is.

“Ben, this is our son’s writing.” Rey confused “Let’s get inside. It's dinner time and you need to meet our kids. But it seems they may have met you already” Ben’s heart warms when he hears Rey refer to them as their kids. 

Rey brings Ben to the dining area.

“SHMI SOLO, BENJAMIN SOLO JR, GET OUT HERE NOW!” Rey yells “YOU TWO HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!”

Ben sees the twins running in knowing they are in trouble but not sure for what this time, till they see a man standing next to their mother and they freeze. Rey takes the paper that was found with Ben and places it on the table. 

“Who wants to explain this?” Rey is stern but Ben can still see how much she cares for her (no their) kids.

“So remember that Jedi training trip we went on with Uncle Finn.” The girl started

“We were with Uncle Luke and we wandered off and ended up in a cave then there was this portal” The boy continued 

“Uncle Luke said it was The World Between Worlds. Uncle Luke says that’s how Ahsoka came back to life.”

“So we thought if we could find a portal, maybe we could find our dad. That way we would have our dad and you wouldn’t be sad anymore”

“We know you love us and are happy but we can see his death was still hurting you even if you hide it and everyone thinks you’re ok.”

“Kids that was extremely dangerous. What if you couldn’t get back. What if you got stuck in the past. So many things could have gone wrong. Then I would have lost you both too and that would have killed me” Rey expressed with concern.

Ben could see how much their kids meant to her. They were her life. Rey had spent her whole life waiting for her parents, waiting for her family, and now she almost lost them because of him. 

“We let the force guide us. It lead us to the portal where we watched our dad bring you back mom. We knew it was him when you called him Ben.” the girl explained 

“So we kinda pulled him through after he collapsed. And forced healed him as he healed you. We did it together so it didn’t drain either of us too much but enough for him to come back alive.”

“We drug him back through the portal and left a note so he knew where to find us”

“I guess when we took him back it skipped ahead to the present time”

“Were sorry Mom but we knew it was what was meant to be done. Uncle Finn and Uncle Poe said you haven’t been the same since the Exegol. At first, they thought it was just the battle taking a toll on you but when they found out everything with our dad they realized you were just missing your other half.”

“We just wanted to help”

Rey kneels so she’s at eye level with both kids.

“I know you wanted to help. And I’m so happy that it worked and you’re both safe. But please never take that risk again. It wouldn’t be worth losing both of you. Ok. I love you both so much and can’t lose you.” 

Rey pulls her kids into a hug and holds them as tight as she can.

“Thank you so much for bringing your father back. It means so much to have him back. And the fact that he gave me you both and you gave him back to me is truly a blessing. Now I have everyone I love here with me.” 

Rey lets go of her kids and grabs Ben’s hand and pulls him down so they are all on the same level. Ben kneels next to Rey

“Ben, This is your daughter Shmi and your son Ben jr.”

“Shmi was my Great Grandmothers name”  
“I thought it fitting since we ended up living at the last place she called home” Rey explained.

“It’s wonderful to meet you both. Thank you for bringing me home” Ben smiled. A real smile that no one had seen since Rey 10 years ago.

“Welcome home Dad,” Shmi said with tears in her eyes, then she hugged her father for the first time.

  
Ben is taken back for a minute. Not being used to being hugged by a small child. Then soon after his son joins in and hugs him too. He hugs them both too and just is so bewildered with how his life is now. The woman he loves, loves him back and they have two beautiful children together. He’s missed their first 10 years but they brought him back home and who can ask for better kids. Who could ask for a better second chance at life?    



	2. First Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben spends time with Rey and the twins and work through his anxitys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. there was no beta so I may have missed things

Chapter 2

Ben had his first family meal in decades and he was enjoying spending time with the love of his life and the kids they had somehow created together. While he was happy to be back he still felt out of place. Without knowing what the future holds or what he was doing made him anxious. Would he have to find a place to live? Would Rey want him to live with her? Would they have separate rooms or share one? Would she even want to be together right away or take things slow? How will her friends react to him being back? He’s technically a war criminal for his time as Kylo Ren. Ben did a lot of bad things in that time. He regrets it but he can’t change the past. He killed his father. That alone was enough to get him in deep trouble. But Rey had killed Kylo Ren and all that left was Ben Solo. He turned back to the light in his final moments. Would that count for anything? He had been dead for 10 years, would they just let the rest of the world believe him dead? After all, Kylo Ren would be 40 by now and he’s still only 30. He and Rey were now the same age.

Dinner was an eventful event filled with laughter and smiles, stories of childhood, and events that had passed. Rey explained that his mother and Uncle Luke visited often as force ghosts. They were there when she first arrived and that’s why she took the last name Skywalker. But named the kids Solo because they were Ben kids and they were going to have some reminder of that. Even if just in a name. Also her friends Finn and Poe would come to visit and take the kids on day trips once a week so Rey could have a day to herself. While they were always busy with work they loved the twins and always made sure to make time for them. Finn turned out to be force sensitive, which ended up being the secret that he wanted to tell Rey. That was a huge relief to Poe who thought Finn was in love with Rey, but to Poe's surprise, Finn was in love with him and the two were married a few years later.

Ben was always a little jealous of Finn because he believed the same as Poe. so it was a huge relief when he heard Finn and Poe were married. And while he’s happy for the couple Ben was worried about how they would react to him being back. After his mother passed they were put in charge as co generals who to say what they will do. Ben just has to hope it’s nothing drastic and keep in mind the happiness of their friend and her kids.

“I can do the dishes since you cooked Rey,” Ben offered as he got up and started collecting the empty plates.  
“Ok, Shmi, Jr why don’t you both get ready for bed and we’ll be in a bit to say goodnight”  
“Ok, mom” the twins answered as they ran off towards their room.

Ray walked over to where Ben was cleaning the dishes. She could sense something was wrong with Ben. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was wrong but something was definitely bothering him. It had been with him the whole time. He was happy but something was eating at him

“You ok Ben? It’s been a rough day for you. Coming back to life, finding out 10 years have passed, and you have 2 kids you had no idea about” Rey asks as she takes the newly clean plates and puts them away.  
“I’m fine” Ben responds but Rey can see there’s no real light behind his eyes  
“I know you’re lying, Ben. Did you forget about our bond?” Rey smirks then whispers into his ear “you know I can take whatever I want.” At that Ben freezes. “Ben tell me, please”  
“I don’t know where I belong anymore. After I turned, my only focus was helping you and keeping you safe.” Ben turns and faces Rey. “I didn’t plan for after the war. When I found you lying there dead I knew I had to do whatever it took to bring you back because a world without you Rey just isn’t a world worth living in” Ben grabs her hands as he speaks to her. “ I didn’t plan for the after. Now I’m here and I don’t know where to go from here. You have your life here. Is it really fair that I just crash into it and mess things up? I don’t even know where I’m going to live. I don’t know what we even are. I’m in love with you but I don’t really know what your feelings are and what any of it means. Plus how will your friends react to me being back. Who’s to say I won’t be put to death for my crimes as Kylo Ren. I could only be here temporally”

Rey grabs a hold of Ben and brings him into a tight hug doing her best to soothe him while he spirals.

“Ben no one knows what the future holds. I know I sure don’t but we can figure things out together, ok, we’re in this together now” Rey takes Ben’s face in her hands as she talks to him “Let’s start with the stuff we can control. Now for your living situation, I would very much like you to live here with us. I love you with all my heart Ben and honestly, I don’t want to be separated from you again. 10 years is way too long in my opinion and I would like to keep you extra close from here on out. But if you would rather get your own place I understand but know that I want you around. I will always want you around. You are not messing anything up by being here. You are making things so much better, making me so much happier” then Rey pulls Ben in for a kiss. When they pull apart, the two can’t help but smile at each other. “As for Finn and Poe, at worst you’ll get a cold shoulder. They won’t put you to death. You already died and that’s payment for your crimes. Kylo Ren died 10 years ago. Now it’s time for Ben Solo to live. Plus who will believe you were Kylo Ren? You’re too young for that now” Rey chuckles. “See things are so scary when we handle things together. And that’s how we’ll handle things from now on. Were a dyad, we have to stick together” She elbows him at that “Now we have a couple of kids to put to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow” Rey smiled at him then pulled him in the direction of the twins’ rooms


End file.
